Tails
Miles Tails Prower is a two-tailed fox and Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick. Tails is not only a genius but can also fly using his 2 tails. He loves going on adventures with Sonic. Tails first met Sonic long ago. Before meeting Sonic Tails was bullied a lot. Reasons: His interest in machines and for his two tails. Sonic was the only one who stood up for Tails. After the two met they became the best of friends. In some stories Tails is also the adopted son of Myotismon and Xion and a great friend to the toons. He sided with the toons during the Toon/Anime war. But while Tails sided with the toons Sonic sided with the anime. Legends of the Multi-Universe Series Tails helps the Children of the Autobots and their allies protect the Angels of Disney. With one of the Disney Angels being his dad and the other one someone he sees as a second mother, Tails is not below taking great risks to protect the Angels of Disney! He wishes Sonic was there to help him even if he and Myotismon hate each other. Now it seems Tails has gotten his wish...along with a little extra! Sonic, Shadow and Silver have come to assist in the rescue of Myotismon and Angewomon. He knows Sonic hates the idea of saving Myotismon but he also knows he won't let how he feels about him get in the way of beating Galvatron. Meister of War The Legend of Maka Albarn LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Sally Acron, Bunnie Rabbot, Cosmo, Angewomon, the Children of the Autobots, Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Luigi, the Autobots, Xion, Upcoming Friends: Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Megatron, Jack of Blades, the Master, the Beelzeboss League, Zeus, Galvatron, Myotismon Upcoming Enemies: YouTube portrayer: supermegaman88. tails arms crossed.JPG tails cheerful.JPG tails confident.JPG tails crying.JPG tails cute.JPG tails huh.JPG tails nervous.JPG tails oh yeah.JPG tails pose.JPG tails sad.JPG tails sleeping.JPG tails the fox.JPG tails stern.JPG tails thumb up.JPG tails um.JPG tails very happy.JPG tails with pie.JPG tails worried.JPG 66.jpg 116712_1221325386654_full.jpg hqdefault1.jpg tails-sonic-the-hedgehog-31342365-640-479.jpg 7777.jpg 77777.jpg thumb_LHVZB842-480.jpg tails cute look up.jpg tails flying.jpg tails worried frown.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Team heroes Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Court of Demons Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Animals Category:Partner Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Flyers Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Son of Villain Category:Son of Hero Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Tails and Cosmo Category:Tech Users Category:Princes Category:Gloved Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (sonofjafar's story) Category:Pilots Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Tail Users Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Speedsters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Adventurers Category:Likable Characters Category:Blondes Category:Nicest Characters Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters favorite by sonofjafarreturns